


fleeting brilliance

by ewagan



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: wait for your heart, it will return to you.





	fleeting brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> TIME: 300 years after the calamity war  
> PLACE: in a mobile suit
> 
> ty bently for this pain 8(
> 
> title from fighter by kana-boon

_wrap it around his wrist_  
a bracelet of braided string, a reminder. you cannot always be at his side, and he’s always been better at this than you. you’re a natural, everyone agrees, but daiki was born to this. one of the seven stars, arguably one of the best pilots the universe has ever seen. if he could be any closer to his gundam, you’d think he’d become a part of it. but always, always he leaves it for you. you think it is something you should be grateful for, that he looks at you and sees something worth fighting for.

 

 _press it close to his heart_  
you can fight a war in different parts of the universe, separated by planets and star systems. some things are the same, but you find you laugh more when he’s with you, that this time when you come back, he takes your hand in his and presses it to his heart, like he’s glad you’re here now. you can feel it steady and strong under your palm, a reassurance he is alive, he is breathing. he feels invincible like this, one of the best pilots in system, who tells you he carries your laughter as a reason to keep fighting.

 

_taste it on his lips_  
this is not what you’re supposed to do in a gundam, much less in one of the gundam frames leftover from the calamity war, and you both know it. honestly, you’re more surprised both of you fit in here, but you can never resist it when he smiles at you like that, even when you know it’s a bad idea. perhaps _especially_ when it’s a bad idea. but you kiss him again, and it feels like this cannot be any kind of bad idea at all. a future with him cannot be a bad thing at all.

 

_now breathe_  
there is atmosphere here; you’re not floating in the absence of space. you know this and yet you cannot breathe, your lungs refuse to fill. it is instinct, it is desperation that pushes you forward. piloting a gundam is a habit you ingrained in yourself in an attempt to catch up to him, become someone he will acknowledge. you can feel each blow shake the gundam, feel it in your bones like it could shatter you from the inside out. this is not the calamity war, your heart is not meant to be a casualty.

 

_pause_  
suspension, stasis. learn to breathe again. they always talk about glory in death, honour in battle. no one talks about the losses you carry. wait for your heart, it will return to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos appreciated. <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
